1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible resilient arcuate tubular member with a hollow interior which is in communication with valved inlets and outlets. The tubular member is flexed to change the volume of the hollow interior to pump fluid from the inlet to the outlet and more particularly to pump fuel to a fuel-injected internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common type of fuel pump for an internal combustion engine is either a diaphragm pump or a pump which has a piston which is mounted within a cylinder for reciprocal movement.
Peristaltic pumps using tubes made from rubber or other synthetic elastomer which are filled with fluid and then pressed in a sweeping motion from the inlet to the outlet to force the fluid within the tube to the outlet have been used in other fields. Three peristaltic pumps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,403,631 to Tangeman on Oct. 1, 1968; 3,684,408 issued to Maclin on Aug. 15, 1972; and 3,732,030 issued to Gelfand on Mar. 27, 1973.
Bourdon pressure tubes have been used as a pressure measuring device on automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,801 issued to Stokes on Dec. 11, 1928 discloses a Bourdon tube which expands under pressure of heated air therein to partially close a valve which controls the flow of gasoline.
Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. DBP 1126190 issued on Oct. 11, 1962 discloses a cam-driven hollow tubular leaf spring with a circular cross-section used as a pump.